Switching apparatus generally referred to as a double throw switch or standby power panel are commonly used to alternatively connect one of two load devices to a source of electric power or to connect a single load device alternatively to one of two separate sources of electric power. For example, two lines coming into a switch tied to one load coming out of the switch as in a system that has an emergency power generator to switch from normal power source to the emergency generator. Another example is one line coming into a switch tied to two loads coming out of the switch as in a system that has a backup pump that needs to operate when the main pump is offline. The two switch mechanisms are tied together with a linkage. The linkage allows only one switch to be turned ON at a time. Prior linkages typically are assembled using multiple slots in a plate which is secured to a framework by multiple fasteners or rivets which slide in the plurality of slots. Currently, Siemens and other providers of such switching apparatus employ double throw switches for such applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,623 (Michael J. Holland), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a double throw switch linkage for coupling two switch apparatuses together in an enclosure. Each switch apparatus is coupled to the switch mechanism having a switch mechanism lever arm. When the lever arm is moved it translates a force to the actuator plate which closes one switch mechanism and maintains the other switch mechanism in an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,900 (Tod T. Lament, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a double throw switch linkage for coupling two switch apparatuses together in an enclosure. Each switch apparatus is coupled to the switch mechanism having a switch mechanism lever arm. When the lever arm is moved it translates a force to the actuator plate which closes one switch mechanism and maintains the other switch mechanism in an open position.
Also in the market place, for example, there is a need for an auxiliary power source when the main power source is no longer available. In order to connect to the auxiliary power source a switching mechanism must be employed, for example, to disengage main power source and engage the auxiliary power source. To connect back to the main power source the sequence must be reversed; however, both the main power source and auxiliary power source must not be engaged at the same time. This problem has been solved by the inventive handle operator linkage of this invention which engages the main power source while keeping the auxiliary power source disengaged, and then engages the auxiliary power source while keeping the main power source disengaged.
Additionally, there is also a need for a double throw switch linkage that requires fewer parts for assembly thereby reducing costs and complexity.
This invention overcomes the problems of the prior art and provides an inventive handle operator linkage that also has sealing means.